Fehlende Erinnerungen an die Zukunft
by Hiis
Summary: Zusätzliche Szenen zur Geschichte Erinnerungen an die Zukunft.
1. Das Kreuz mit dem Namen

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all.

Dies ist eine von einigen zusätzlichen Szenen zur Geschichte "Erinnerungen an die Zukunft". Viel Spaß!

_Nenn mich nicht Ben!_

"Hör doch endlich auf, mich Ben zu nennen!", zischte Obi-Wan giftig. Luke warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Be-Obi-Wan. Ich bin es einfach gewöhnt, dich Ben zu nennen", erklärte Luke zerknirscht.

„Dann gewöhn es dir eben ab! Ich heiße Obi-Wan und nicht Ben!" Obi-Wan war verzweifelt. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er in einer anderen Zeit festsaß, doch er wurde nicht einmal bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt!

„Ben, ich meine Obi-Wan, es ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass du dich so genannt hast als du auf Tatooine warst- sein wirst- was auch immer", argumentierte Luke. „Das habe ich nicht! Nein, ich meine, das werde ich sicher nicht. Ben ist ein grässlicher Name!", verteidigte sich Obi-Wan. „Du hast es aber getan. Sonst würde ich dich doch sicher nicht so nennen!" „Vielleicht habe ich mich nur so genannt, weil du mich jetzt so genannt hast, ich meine nennst. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?" „Nein. Du warst doch vor mir auf der Welt, also kann es nicht so sein, Ben." „Grr. Du tust es schon wieder!" „Was denn? Dich verwirren?" „Nein! Ich meine, das auch, aber….Denk mal genau nach…." Luke sah ihn verständnislos an. „Häh?" „Du hast mich schon wieder bei dem Namen genannt!" „Oh, entschuldige. Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Obi-Wan seufzte tief. „Siehst du, genau das ist das Problem", meinte er resignierend.

Luke seufzte seinerseits. „Also gut, ich verspreche mir die größte Mühe zu geben dich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr Ben zu nennen, Ben." Obi-Wan ließ den Kopf sinken und atmete laut aus. „…äh, Obi-Wan", verbesserte sich Luke schnell. „Schon besser", meinte der junge Jedi, „Also wie heißt es?" „Was?" „Mein Name!" „Oh, Obi-Wan Kenobi." „Sehr schön."

Luke grinste erfreut. „Gut, da das endlich geklärt ist…Lass uns Han besuchen gehen, Ben."

Über Reviews freuen wir uns immer sehr!


	2. Arbeitstag des Nod

_Ein Tag im Leben vom Nod_

Es war nicht immer leicht der Nod von _Offworld _zu sein, besonders wenn man eine Tochter wie Robin hatte. Aber alles der Reihe nach. Denn Ordnung muss sein, selbst wenn die Welt untergeht.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Nun nicht ganz. Schon am Morgen hatte er das ungute Gefühl im Bauch gehabt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Aber nachdem er seine Fingernägel ausgiebig gepflegt hatte, war dieses Gefühl wieder vergangen.

Er machte sich also voll ausgerüstet auf den Weg in sein Büro. Von der ursprünglichen Aufschrift auf seiner Büro-Türe „Afaim's Büro" war nicht mehr allzu viel über, doch das hatte ihn noch nie gestört. Er nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und machte sich bereit, den Geschäften des Tages nachzugehen. Belos stellte sich steif hinter ihm auf, immer bereit das Leben seines Nods zu verteidigen, wenn es nötig werden sollte. (Nicht, dass Afaim sich nicht selbst verteidigen konnte, aber Ordnung musste sein).

Die Geschäfte gingen langsam und schleppend vor sich. Zuerst kam ein potentieller AGC-Käufer.

Holoaufzeichung aus Afaim's Büro:

PK: Und was ist mit den Nebenwirkungen?

Afaim: Alles Geschichte. Wir haben den Stoff gereinigt.

PK: Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?

Afaim: Natürlich. Sie haben das Wort des Nods.

PK: Oh, bitte, jeder weiß doch, dass Sie andauernd lügen.

Afaim:---

PK: _Offworld _zieht uns doch schon seit Jahren über den Tisch. Seit Sie hier das Sagen haben, geht es mit der Organisation immer mehr bergab.

Afaim: Belos, erschieß ihn!

Dieser war leider frech geworden, also hatte der Nod ihn exekutieren müssen, und damit hatte sich dann auch noch dieser potentielle Käufer verabschiedet. Es war um so vieles leichter gewesen, als sie noch mit Spice gehandelt hatten. Aber was nutzte es schon den alten Zeiten nachzujammern? Vorbei war vorbei.

Als nächster kam Talos aufgeregt ins Büro gerannt. Der Junge war den Tränen nahe, was sehr verdächtig war, da er sich normalerweise niemals so gehen ließ.

Holoaufzeichung aus Afaim's Büro:

Talos (aufgelöst): Mein Nod, mein Nod, oh, mein Nod. (fällt auf die Knie und küsst Afaims Hand)

Afaim (entzieht sich die Hand): Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass ich der Nod bin.

Talos: Mein Nod, mein Nod. Es ist so schrecklich!

Afaim: Was ist passiert?

Talos beginnt zu weinen.

Afaim: Belos, gib ihm ein Taschentuch, und sorg dafür, dass er mit seinen Tränen nicht auf meine Papiere tropft.

Talos: Es tut mir so Leid, mein Nod. Ich verstehe das gar nicht. Ich…(beginnt noch heftiger zu weinen)

Afaim: Schon gut. Mein Junge, alles ist gut. (zu Belos) Sieh zu, dass du eine Zwangsjacke auftreibst.

Talos: Das muss dieses Gas gewesen sein.

Afaim: Gas?

Talos: Ja. Ich wollte das Schutzgeld von Tereg holen. Aber er wollte es mir nicht geben. Und dann…. hat er das Gas auf uns losgelassen.

Afaim: Und deswegen heulst du?

Talos: Ich glaube, er nannte es 2exe-Gas. Ich bin so ein Versager. Es tut mir so Leid, mein Nod. (beginnt wieder zu weinen)

Afaim: Belos, schick ein paar Schläger zu Tereg.

Talos: Mein Nod, ich liebe Eure Tochter. Gebt mir ihre Hand.

Afaim:---

Talos: Ich werde gut für sie sorgen!

Afaim: Ich schreibe das alles dem Gas zu.

Talos: Ich bin Euch nicht gut genug für Eure Tochter, nicht wahr? (beginnt wieder zu weinen)

Afaim: Ich krieg Kopfweh.

Schleichendes Kopfweh hatte sich schon beim Gespräch mit dem potentiellen Käufer angekündigt, doch als Talos heulend und flennend vor ihm auf den Knien rutschte, beteuerte wie leid es ihm täte, und sogar noch um Robins Hand bei ihm anhielt, dachte er, sein Kopf würde gleich zerspringen. Offenbar hatte man Talos und seine Leute beim Schutzgeldeinsammeln mit 2exe vergast, was eine Erklärung für die Handküsse darstellen konnte.

Nachdem Talos weggesperrt worden war, las der Nod über die Wirkung des 2exe-Gases nach. Offenbar führte es zu einer extremen Verstärkung von Gefühlsausbrüchen. Der Nod befahl seinen Leuten Talos' Männer einzusammeln und wegzusperren bis sich die Wirkung verflüchtigen würde. Leider waren Talos' Männer sehr unkooperativ, und es kam zu einer Prügelei. Unterdessen hatte der Nod eine Sitzung mit seinen Lieutnants.

Holoaufzeichung aus Afaim's Büro:

Afaim: Und sobald Robin mit dem Probe hier ankommt, können wir mit der Produktion des neuen verbesserten AGC's beginnen. Noch Fragen?

Akis: Was ist mit meiner letzten Anfrage?

Afaim: Welcher genau?

Akis: Der, die vorschlägt Robin zu exekutieren.

Totenstille.

Afaim tippt auf sein Notizdatapad_: Einen Weg finden um Akis aus dem Weg zu räumen._

Afaim: Wir sehen uns bei unserer nächsten Besprechung, haltet euren Bezirk sauber. Und Akis, säubere deine Fingernägel.

Diese verlief im Großen und Ganzen wie geplant, allerdings beschloss der Nod, dass es dringend an der Zeit war Akis aus dem Weg zu räumen. Der Kerl wurde langsam arrogant und lästig.

Kurze Zeit nach der Sitzung kehrte Belos zurück und berichtete (während er unter den entsetzen Blick des Nods Blut auf den Teppich tropfen ließ), dass Talos' Männer nun alle sicher verwahrt waren.

Gerade als der Nod damit anfing sich Sorgen um seine Tochter zu machen (da sie schon längst mit der Probe hätte ankommen sollen), erschien sie in seinem Büro.

Holoaufzeichung aus Afaim's Büro:

Afaim: Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?

Robin: Ich hatte einen Skiunfall.

Afaim: Wo ist der Rucksack?

Robin: Es geht mir gut. Danke der Nachfrage.

Afaim (seufzt): Robin, wo ist der Rucksack?

Robin (zögernd): Ich hab ihn nicht mehr. Es tut mir leid, Vater.

Afaim: Was willst du damit sagen?

Robin: Nun ja, da war dieser Hügel, der mir in den Weg gesprungen ist, und dann kam dieser Junge mit den merkwürdigen Zopf, und der hat….

Offenbar hatte sie den Rucksack verloren. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Jetzt musste er Akis wirklich umbringen lassen, ansonsten würden die anderen Leute noch irgendwann der Meinung sein, dass er Recht hatte, wenn er meinte Robin wäre unfähig.

Es war wirklich nicht leicht der Nod zu sein. Besonders, wenn man eine Tochter wie Robin hatte.


	3. Leias Kummerspalte 1

LEIAS KUMMERSPALTE

1)

Liebe Leia!

Ich führe seit vielen Jahren ein traditionsreiches Familienunternehmen. Nun wäre es an der Zeit, dass meine Tochter beginnt mehr Engagement zu zeigen. Als ich in ihrem Alter war hatte ich bereits meine eigene Unterorganisation! IST ES WIRKLICH ZUVIEL VERLANGT, DASS SIE EIN BISSCHEN INTERESSE ZEIGT?! Sogar meinen Angestellten ist ihre Nachlässigkeit schon aufgefallen und sie haben vorgeschlagen, ((sie um die Ecke…)) Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Wie soll ich sie nur zur Vernunft bringen?

Ein verzweifelter Vater

Lieber Afaim!

Ich verstehe dein Dilemma. Als Mutter in einer ähnlichen Situation kann ich nur sagen, dass ich auch hoffe, dass meine Kinder einmal in das Familiengeschäft einsteigen. Allerdings solltest du nicht so streng mit Robin sein. Sie ist noch sehr jung und hat noch genug Zeit nach ihrem wahren Weg im Leben zu suchen. Rede mit ihr und stelle ruhig und gelassen deinen Standpunkt dar. Ich bin mir sicher sie wird verstehen, was dich bedrückt. Ihr werdet eure Differenzen sicherlich beilegen können.

Zuversichtlich,

Deine Leia

PS: Was genau meinst du mit Maßnahmen?

2)

Liebe Leia!

Ich habe ein großes Problem mit meinem Vater. Er will unbedingt, dass ich ins Familiengeschäft einsteige, aber ich will nicht! Diese brutale Männerwelt interessiert mich nicht im geringsten. Viel lieber würde ich mit meinem neuen Freund im Summerhill Park ein Picknick veranstalten. Ich muss ohnehin schon immer diese lästigen Botengänge für den Betrieb verrichten. ALS HÄTTE ICH NICHTS BESSERES ZU TUN! Wie kann ich meinem Vater klarmachen, dass er sich seine Arbeit sonst wohin stecken kann? Danke im Voraus für deine Hilfe.

Eine empörte Tochter

Liebe Robin!

Ich verstehe dein Dilemma! Als ich in deinem Alter war habe ich selbst gegen meinen Vater rebelliert. Andererseits ist das vielleicht doch kein so gutes Beispiel… Jedenfalls solltest du versuchen deinem Vater ruhig und bestimmt dein Anliegen mitzuteilen. Wenn er dich wirklich liebt wird er deine Bedürfnisse auch respektieren. Ich bin mir sicher alles wird gut werden.

Deine Leia

3)

Grrr Arrgh!

Rrrauh graar grerrr arrrg aarrg rraua. Grar geraa raaaaaahr! Grr grr draarg? Dragrrr greer.

Grrer Grragr

Lieber Chewie!

Nimm das nicht persönlich, aber du solltest dich lieber an Han wenden.

Deine Leia

4)

Liebe Leia!

Ein Bekannter von mir verlangt ständig, dass ich auf seine Kinder aufpasse. Es sind zwar liebe Kinder, ich würde aber hin und wieder auch gerne anderes tun. Mein ((Meister)) Boss will schließlich auch, dass ich ((trainiere)) arbeite, und hin und wieder hätte ich gerne etwas Zeit für meine Freundin. Wie soll ich meinem Bekannten klar machen, dass ich kein unentgeltlicher Kinderwärter bin?

Ein frustrierter ((Padawan)) Teenager

Lieber Obi-Wan!

Wo bleibt deine Standkraft? Reiß dich zusammen und denke an deine Ausbildung. Nimm es hin wie ein echter Jedi!

Deine Leia

5)

Liebe Leia!

Ich führe eigentlich eine wunderbare Ehe, aber in letzter Zeit kommt es mir vor als ((würdest du)) würde meine Frau sich nicht mehr um die Familie kümmern. Ständig ist sie in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und verrichtet angeblich „staatstragende Geschäfte". Die Pflicht einen Babysitter zu finden bleibt dann wieder an mir hängen! Was soll ich nur tun um sie wieder an ihre Pflichten als Ehefrau und Mutter zu erinnern?

((Dein Han)) Ein leidender Ehemann

Lieber Han!

Was fällt dir ein ständig einen Babysitter zu engagieren? Lass Obi-Wan gefälligst in Ruhe! Der hat demnächst einen wichtigen Termin im Summerhill Park. Wehe ich erwische dich noch mal dabei, wie du deine Pflichten auf andere abwälzt! Und was heißt hier „angeblich"?! Du kannst bloß froh sein, dass ich zur Zeit so beschäftigt bin, sonst…

Deine äußerst erzürnte

Leia

PS: Morgen bist du mit dem Kochen dran, Schatz.


End file.
